Leave Out All The Rest
by ActiveX2012
Summary: Future fic. After Kevin's release from prison, he wants to change, and only Julie will help him. JuliexKevin, songfic to Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH ONESHOT not my 1st fic total, just my 2nd songfic so be nice.


**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared**

Kevin walked out of the jail. It was the end of his 25 year sentence in the Plumber Prison, and he hadn't seen any of his friends in years. He had expected to find his parents, Ben, Gwen, and his other friends of relatives to meet him when he walked through the release gate. But the only person that he saw, was Julie.

**But no one would listen, cause no one else cared**

"Julie, where is everyone?" Kevin asked her once he was on the outside.

"Kevin," she began solemnly, "I am everyone. Your parents are hospitalized and didn't want to see you anyway, and Ben and Gwen haven't cared about you in years." Kevin scowled and hung his head. "Don't worry, Kevin. I'm here for you!"

"I don't even have a place to go." Kevin mumbled.

"You can stay with me!" she volunteered. Kevin solemnly accepted.

**After my dreaming, I woke with this fear**

Later that night, Kevin sat on Julie's couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Julie asked him, sitting beside him in her silk nightgown.

**What am I leaving, when I'm done here**

"I was just thinking, I was a criminal from my childhood, then Ben, Gwen, and you trusted me, and I betrayed your trust. I don't even have anything to prove that anyone cares about me. My parents have alienated me, Ben and Gwen hate me, you're all I have left.

**So if you're asking me I want you to know**

"Julie, I need your help."

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**

"What is it?" she asked him, putting her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I've been a criminal for my whole life, and I need your help. I need to find some way for people to remember me for the good guy that I know I can be. And I can't do it alone. That's why I need your help. Like I said, you're all that I have left."

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

"Don't worry Kevin," Julie said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be right beside you the whole time."

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory**

"You don't think of me as some crook trying to stay out of jail, do you?" he asked her.

"No, I see you as just another man trying to make a difference in this world. Now get some rest, Mr. Good Citizen."

**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest.**

**Don't be afraid**

The next day, Kevin and Julie drove around in Julie's slick silver Benz. They drove until they got word of an armed robbery at the bank. Kevin threw the Benz into overdrive and powered to the bank. Once there, he absorbed the metal on the Benz and leapt into the battle. The men fired their guns at Kevin, but he walked over to them and bent their guns like some form of cartoon. Once them, he took them by the collars and brought them, unarmed, out to the cops.

**I've taken my beating**

Kevin went to his parents house and went to their old Plumber's Radio. He took it into Julie's Benz and took off. He wanted it to use when he wanted to help out with the Plumbers.

**I've shed, but I'm me**

He took some of his things from his old room and donated them to charity. He sold his Camaro and donated the money to charity. The next thing he had to do was make up to his parents, to Ben and Gwen. He headed to Ben 10,000's fortress, where Ben and Gwen were living. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Ben at the door. When Ben saw Kevin, he slammed the door right in Kevin's face.

**I'm strong on the surface**

Julie opened the door with the key that Ben and Gwen had given her. When Kevin walked inside, he was greeted by Humongosaur's fist to his face. Julie stood between Kevin and Humongosaur and explained why Kevin was there, just as Gwen entered the room.

**Not all the way through**

"How can we forgive you?" Ben yelled. "You stole from us, you killed Gwen's parents, and you almost destroyed Bellwood! Just get out of here!" Ben turned as Gwen, with silent anger in her eyes, followed him out of the room.

**I've never been perfect**

Kevin and Julie drove to the hospital to see Kevin's parents. When they got there, they received some very sad news.

**But neither have you**

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yamamoto, but Mr. and Mrs. Levin just passed away. They did request that their son not see them anyway." Kevin scowled and stormed out of the hospital.

**And if you're asking me I want you to know**

Julie found Kevin sitting in the alley behind the hospital sobbing. "Kevin, I'm so sorry. You've been doing such good things, and no one wants to see you." She kissed him. "I love you, and I know that you will continue to be a good man."

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**

Then, Kevin got a call over the scanner about a Highbreed ship launching near Bellwood. Kevin jumped into the Benz with Julie and sped off.

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

At theShip, Kevin parked the Benz at a safe distance and dashed in. Julie, worried, followed.

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty, leave me in your memory**

Kevin was greeted inside the ship by hundreds of DNAliens. He fought his way through them and made his way to the control room, where he was greeted by Highbreed.

**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest.**

**Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**

Kevin was just able to make it to the self-destruct terminal and was just able to activate it before the Highbreed tossed him out of the window.

**Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself**

Kevin landed at Julie's feet. Julie took Kevin into her arms and kissed him.

"Julie," he started, "I may not make it out of this."

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**

"What?"

"I won't make it out alive. Take your car and get as far away as possible. Remember me for the man that I am, for the hero that I tried to be." Then, all of the DNAliens raced outside and charged Kevin. "GO!" Kevin roared at her.

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

Julie, with tears in her eyes, raced until she was right before the woods leading out of the circuit board.

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty, leave me in your memory**

She looked back at the battle which was unfolding. She cried like she had never cried before.

**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**

Kevin fought off the DNAliens as he knew the countdown was nearing the end. He wasn't directly outside the ship, but he was close enough that the explosion would burn him to a crisp.

**Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,**

"This is it." He told himself. "I love you, Julie."

**Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself**

As Julie watched the fight from a safe distance, she spoke softly to herself.

**I can't be who you are**

"I love you, Kevin."

**I can't be who you are**

"When I speak of you, I'll speak of the good things you did, and I'll leave out all the rest." She then watched as the ship exploded, taking with it the DNAliens, the Highbreed, and the one hero that she loved.


End file.
